


Just to Get A Glimpes.

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only seen them for a second, but Dean would never forget what Castiel's wings looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Get A Glimpes.

He'd seen them as shadows, the great wings unfurling to instill fear and belief.

But he'd never seen them like that.

It had lasted just a moment, a flash that he almost missed.

But he'd seen feather, black and shiny like an oil slick.

They were huge, filling the room as they rustled once, and vanished again.

Dean knew that the image was burned into his brain, and that he'd do anything just to get a glimpse of Castiel's beautiful wings again.


End file.
